


Freaky Striday

by dapperghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinda, NSFW, Smuppets, This Is STUPID, Why this, Yum, bullshit, end it plz, freaky friday AU, what the fuck bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperghost/pseuds/dapperghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overworked mother and her daughter do not get along. When they switch bodies, each is forced to adapt to the other's life for one freaky Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaky Striday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 12:52 in the morning and it was partly my friends idea. I'm so very very sorry.

Another goddamn fight on the rooftop. It was after yet another strife, about some stupid shit neither of them actually remembers. It always went this way. Bro would say something that would piss Dave off, or the other way around. It would end with a night of them isolating themselves in their own rooms. 

However, they still both needed to eat, so while Dave sulked in the corner of the room, Bro ordered some fuckin Chinese food. It arrived twenty minutes later, and they ate in silence. After they were finished, Bro cracked open a fortune cookie and read the fortune, and muttered something about how stupid and unbelieveably cheesy fortune cookies were. That was till he saw the ending, and frowned. 

Dave got curious, and leaned over to read what it said, still silent. It read: a journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back, ya lil bitch. 

Dave shook his head, before heading back to his room. He didn't want anything to do with Bro anyways. After a while of staying up talking to his friends, he finally went to bed. Meanwhile, Bro wound up sitting on the futon, watching some shitty romance movie, until he headed off to his room to do bro things. 

The next morning, Dave woke up in...not his room? What the fuck? Why were there smuppets everywhere? And...Rainbow Dash posters? And what the fuCK WAS IN HIS ASS? He reached down nervously, realizing he wasn't wearing any pants. Well shit. He felt something behind him. Round. Bulbous. Plush. A fuckin smuppet. Why was there a fucking smuppet, in. his. ASS. He screamed at the top of his lungs, surprised somewhat at how deep his voice sounded, but too scared and pissed to care. "BROOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Meanwhile, Bro was equally as confused. There were empty apple juice bottles everywhere. And where were his smuppets? His posters? What happened to dear sweet Cal? And that was when he heard the yell. Wait didn't he have a puppet in his ass? Eh whatever. He ran to...his room? What? Only to see....himself. Well shit. That was him alright. And there was the smuppet. But that meant....He whirled around to look in one of the mirrors on his wall. Shit. He was Dave. Ew a prepubescent lil shit. GROSS. "Well fuck me in the ass." 

Dave, or I guess now Dave in Bro's body, cleared his throat loudly. "Uh....BRO?? Take a minute from admiring my wonderful beauty. And tell me..why. the fuck. is there. a puppet. IN. MY. ASS?!" 

"Yeaaaah....about that. I was bored." 

"What the fUCK?" 

"Shush. I get lonely. Ay be lucky it wasn't Cal this time. Not for not trying. He just wasn't into it last night." 

"Oh dear god. How even...Nevermind. Don't fucking tell me. I do NOT want to know. Anyways, how the fuck do I get it out?" 

"You have to..." and then Bro drifted off into mumbling.

"I have to what?"

"Ya gotta..." more mumbling.

"Bro speak the fuck up I cannot understand what you're saying."

"You needa..." he mumbled again, but this time did the fucking sign. Yknow the one. 

"NO! FUCK NO! Nononononononno fuck that. Fuck that to high fuckin hell. NOPE!" 

"Well I guess you won't be getting it out anytime soon." 

"OH. MY. GOD." 

"Stop being such a fucking baby. You're a grown adult man now."

"WHO FUCKS PUPPETS!" 

"That's just a side thing. I'll leave you three alone." 

"THREE?" 

"Yeah Cal is right next to you. Byeee. I guess it's time for me to go get ready for school. Have fun kiddo." Bro in Dave's body then shut the door, leaving to get ready. 

Dave looked right next to him. What the fucking shit. Nope. Fuck that. Nope. He shoved Cal off the bed while shrieking like a little girl. And then he sighed, begrudgingly getting down to business.

After the puppet was removed, DaveBro got dressed in the only clothes Bro owned, the white polo with the popped collar, and the grey pants. He then headed to the kitchen to see BroDave eating Frosted Flakes. He sighed, sitting next to the other. 

"So what the fuck do you even do for a job? I don't think I even know this," Dave said. 

"Do you really want to know?"

Dave considered it. "No, but I have to." 

"I make puppet porn." 

"What, no."

"Uh huh." 

"Gross!" 

"It's what keeps you fed, ya lil shit." 

"Still gross," Dave muttered. 

And so it went. Both of them went about each other's daily lives, putting up with the shit the other dealt with. It sucked. They both hated it, and they both were done and pissed off by the time Bro came home. 

"Okay this is bullshit, lil man" Bro said, sitting on the couch next to his younger brother, who was still him. This was fuckin weird.

"Yeah dude I know like what the fuck is this shit? Your job sucks jeeze. How the fuck do you put up with any of it. I mean I know you like puppets, and I fuckin don't. like hell, I'd burn em all if I could. But jeeze the customers are demanding as hell. They want everything goddamn it's terrible," Dave replied. 

"Yeah it is. Now you know the shit I put up with every day. But damn kiddo I didn't realize school was such a bitch. Yknow maybe I should ease up on you a bit." 

"Yeah...and maybe I should listen ta you more..."

"let's just agree both our daily lives are shit and maybe we should get along..." 

"Good plan. I can order us a pizza?" 

"Only if you're paying kiddo." 

"duh. You make all the money here. " 

And so the rest of the night was spent playing video games and eating pizza, a good hella bro Strider bonding session. And the next morning, they woke up in their own rooms, in their own bodies. And even though they still fought often, they managed to get along just a bit better due to their mutual understanding. Although Dave still thought it was hella weird that Bro fucked his puppets, and he could never look at Cal the same way ever again. 

THE END


End file.
